


And They Have Seen Death

by basketcasewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Canon typical feels, Canon-Typical Violence, End of the World, F/M, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcasewrites/pseuds/basketcasewrites
Summary: The worlds will burn around them.And they will lose everything.





	And They Have Seen Death

**Author's Note:**

> I watched IW today. I was sad so I wrote this while listening to Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars, on repeat ♡

And he has watched his brother die more times than he would like to count.

Has seen fear alight behind his eyes and seen anguish twist his elvish face.  
Has yelled himself hoarse and yelled his throat raw and coughed up blood for weeks.  
Has screamed, tears in his eyes, as he watched him fall to his death. The young god. Mad, smiling even as he fell.

And he has watched his father die, turning to dust on a remote Norwegian island.

And he has watched his sister die, killed by his own hand.

And he has watched his brother survive more times than he would like to count.

Has found him in chains, smiling.  
Has found him in a throne, smiling.  
Has found him, smiling. Always, he is smiling.  
The young god; the mad god.

And he watches the hand tighten around his brother's throat.

And he would scream if he were not gagged, would thrash if he were not so securely bound.

And he watches the hand tighten around his brother's throat. Around him the ship burns, the gauntlet glints under the firelight.

And he screams. And he cries. And he grieves. And he screams until he knows he will be coughing up blood for weeks.

His brother, blue and discarded as if he were nothing but another unwanted toy.

The young god. The mad god. The dead god.

❄

And she has seen her planet devastated before her eyes.

Has seen fear alight in her mother's eyes and anguish twist her tired face.  
Has felt the cold of a blade pressed in her hand as her people were slaughtered around her.  
Has stared at an empty stone chair and yelled herself hoarse and yelled her throat raw and heard her voice reverberate in her room for hours.  
Has found solace in the feel of ground beneath her feet and bruised knuckles.

And she has watched her sister break, tortured and dangling from the ceiling.

And she has watched her father break, tears in his eyes as he whispers a final apology.

And she has survived more times than she would like to count.

Has found herself on the run, living.  
Has found herself in battle, living.  
Has found herself, living. Always, she is living.  
The warrior; the mercenary.

And she watches the tears gleam in his eyes.

And she would run if she were not so confused by what she saw. And she would fight if she thought she could win.

And she watches the tears gleam in his eyes. Around her the desolated realm is covered in mist, she thinks it has blurred her vision.

And she cries. And she screams. And she mourns. And she wishes she could have told the people she loves that she loved them. And she cries but she is thankful that the sky is the last thing that she sees.

Her body cracks as it hits the uneven, unhallowed ground, as if she were no more than a twig.

The warrior. The mercenary. The abandoned.

❄️

And he has watched his best friend die and disappear more times than he would like to count.

Has seen fear alight behind his eyes and seen anguish twist his war-hardened face.  
Has felt the brush of fingertips, just out of reach.  
Has yelled himself hoarse and yelled his throat raw and coughed up blood for hours.  
Has screamed, tears freezing on his skin, as he watched him fall to his death.  
Has hidden in ruins and cried his eyes red and searched for solace at the bottom of a bottle.

And he has watched his mother die, a sickness he couldn't control.

And he has watched himself die, crashing into ice.

And he has watched his best friend survive more times than he would like to count.

Has found him strapped to a chair, trying.  
Has found him in a lonely apartment, trying.  
Has found him, trying. Always, he is trying.  
The hunted man; the broken man.

And he watches his best friend stumble forward.

And he hears his name die on his best friend's lips.

And he would scream if he was not supposed to be the most level-headed of them all. And he would fall apart if he were not surrounded by people who expected him to lead.

And he watches as his best friend turns to dust. Around him the city burns, and he can smell fire catch on the trees.

And he drops to his knees. And he touches the dust that has not yet been carried by the wind. And he cries. And he grieves. And he cries until his eyes sting. And he wants to shout at a God he isn't sure he believes is real anymore and ask why it is only the good that is taken from this world.

His friend, a pile of ashes as if he were nothing but the remnants of a roaring bonfire.

The hunted man. The broken man. The dead man.

❄

And she has seen her brother die before her.

Has seen the self-assured smile and has seen it disappear.  
Has felt her own soul being torn to shreds.  
Has yelled herself hoarse and screamed her throat raw and coughed up blood for months.  
Has fallen to her knees so hard she is bruised and scarred.  
Has screamed, tears tracking through dust, as she felt him leave.  
Has escaped into rooms protected from the outside world.

And she has watched her family die, buried under rubble.

And she has watched her people die, from her own hands.

And she has survived more times than she would like to count.

Has found herself stepping through an open door, fighting.  
Has found herself in an unfamiliar city, fighting.  
Has found herself, fighting. Always she is fighting.  
The powerful witch; the dangerous witch.

And she has tried.

And she hears his last words. And she tries to let his love strengthen her.

And she would scream if she could. And she would cry if it would not make her fall to her knees.

And she watches as the light and the life leaves his eyes. And she has lost so much, she does not think she can come back from losing him. Around her the city burns and her body weakens from how much she is fighting to stand.

And she sobs. And she watches him as he shatters into nothing. And she sees him as he is put back together only to be ripped apart. And she cries. And she screams. And she grieves for all that she has lost and all that she will lose.

He is her love, a shell, and he lies staring at the sky with lifeless eyes. And she kneels beside him.

The powerful witch. The dangerous witch. The lost witch.

❄

And he has taken more lives than he would ever like to count.

Has seen cities crumble from the weapons he has built.  
Has seen families separated and suffering.  
Has yelled himself hoarse and screamed his throat raw and coughed up blood for days.  
Has buried himself in careful figures and groping hands and bottles of strong alcohol.

And he has taken more lives than he would ever like to count.

And he has shouldered the blame for every death.

And he promised himself that things would be different this time.

And he promised himself that he would sacrifice himself if it meant protecting the boy.

And he took every precaution. And he tried to keep him safe. And he swore to every God he could think of that he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

And he would cry if he could. And he would scream if his voice would free itself from this burning in his throat. And the planet burns around him and the world settles into its destruction but he cannot take his tear filled eyes off his prodigy.

And he has taken more lives than he would ever like to count.

And he falls to his knees. And he grasps at the empty air, his fingers coming away covered in dust.

And he has taken more lives than he would ever like to count.

And he will never forgive himself. Not for this. Not for any of this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how I procrastinate, shoot me some asks or just hang out, you can find me on Tumblr at [aycebasketcase](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aycebasketcase) ♡


End file.
